


[Podfic] The Two Of Us

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of suicide attempt, English Accent, Gen, Greg Lestrade is a fantastic human being, Heartbreak, M/M, MI6, Mrs Hudson's Drug Baron Husband, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft loves his brother, Mycroft's POV, Podfic, Sherlock in rehab, Soundcloud, brief mention of self harm, overdose landing in a psych ward, sherlock in university, sherlock's backstory, surveillance footage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: I taught him how to analyze them, comprehend their motivations. It was a game, at first. Then it became a question of survival--if he could predict them, he could escape them. My little brother, emotive, passionate and sensitive; pirate, dancer, lover of fairy tales.I believe he saw university as a second chance. He wanted to step into their world. He joined the fencing team, the orchestra. He went to parties; called me drunk at two in the morning, asking me why no one would dance with him.





	[Podfic] The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Two Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671010) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



> This story has become my favourite of the week. I have a very soft spot for Mycroft and I love how he tells Sherlock's tale. There is a section of this story that may well make you cry - a wee nod to have some tissues on hand, just in case!  
> Of course, thanks, yet again, to the wonderful A_Candle_For_Sherlock for writing, sharing and then permitting me to record their lovely stories. Cheers, m'dear!
> 
> Music: Another Year by Chris Egan

 


End file.
